A plasma system includes a plasma chamber and a radio frequency (RF) generator. The generator generates an RF signal that provides power to an electrode within the plasma chamber. The RF signal has characteristics, e.g., frequency and power. With a change in the characteristics, there is a change in plasma impedance. The frequency and power are controlled to control the plasma impedance.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.